Escape To Bali
by Himawari no AzukaYuri
Summary: Demi masa depannya agar tidak dirusak oleh keluarganya yang menjodohkannya dan memberikan beban tanggung jawab besar padanya, Sakura nekat kabur dari rumahnya di Tokyo ke Bali, ia bertemu pemuda menyenangkan bernama Namikaze Naruto/AU/ OOC/ Japanese in Indonesian/Sakura cent/ minat RnR?


Minna-san! lama tak bersua! yuri kembali dengan new multichap gaje lagi nih.. dan ini fict romance pertama yang yuri buat, masih romance biasa2 saja, berdoa aja deh semoga ga nunggak-nunggak juga kaya fict yuri lain ya hoho... yosh langsung saja.

* * *

**Escape To Bali chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story purely mine 'Himawari no AzukaYuri'**

**Warning: AU, OOC, SAKURA'S POV, typos/misstypos, kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, konflik yang terlalu ringan, dan kecerobohan lainnya**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Narita International Airport, Tokyo-Japan**

Tiupan angin musim dingin yang cukup kencang ini membuatku sulit berjalan. Ditambah lagi dengan menarik koper nan besar dan bawaan tas tanganku yang berukuran sedang ini. Berat sekali!

_Hosh hosh_

Nafasku terasa berat, meksipun ini musim dingin, tapi saat ini peluh mulai menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuhku. Dengan terpaan angin begini, kurasa sepertinya nanti aku akan kena flu.

Aku menghela nafas berat, seandainya saja aku tak perlu memikirkan uang simpananku untuk persediaan dan naik taksi saja tadi, saat ini aku pasti bisa langsung masuk ke lobby bandara terminal 2, yaitu terminal pesawatku! Bandara terminal utama itu khusus keberangkatan dan kedatangan untuk wilayah domestik saja, dan bandara terminal 2 untuk internasional. Tapi sayangnya aku malah naik bus layanan khusus ke bandara yang salah, dan diturunkan di halte bandara terminal utama. Mulutku menggembung kesal meratapi kesialanku, tapi memang ini salahku juga sih.

Ini begitu mengesalkan, aku terlalu terburu-buru melarikan diri dari para pengejarku yang diperintah ayah. Aku terus berlari menuju terminal bus dan langsung menaiki bus bandara di depanku saja, tidak membaca dulu tujuannya ke bandara terminal mana, dan ya, ini hasilnya.

Karena itu di sinilah aku sekarang, berjalan di trotoar bandara menuju terminal 2 dengan barang bawaan yang lumayan berat ini. Untung saja jalanan ini tidak terlalu ramai karena memang masih jam 6 pagi. Sudah cukup bagiku dengan keadaanku kini. Kalau ditambah dengan jalanan yang sesak juga, kurasa aku takkan kuat lagi dan akan segera kembali ke rumahku yang… oh tidak tidak, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana! Begitu memuakkan!

Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, putri dari pemilik perusahaan wiraswasta ternama Tokyo, Haruno_ enterprise_. Mungkin kalian tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu inginnya untuk kabur dari Tokyo. Padahal bisa dibilang di sini aku bisa hidup makmur dengan segala kekayaan keluargaku, tapi itu hanya bagi pandangan orang saja.

Karena sesungguhnya Haruno _enterprise_ hanya nama luar untuk menutupi identitas perusahaan yang sesungguhnya, mafia alias yakuza.

Ya, keluargaku dari ibu merupakan keturunan asli klan yakuza, klan Senju. Meskipun klan Senju bukan termasuk klan yakuza garis keras, tapi aktivitas mereka sudah dapat dikatakan ilegal dan melanggar hukum. Tapi bukan itu inti masalah yang menggelutiku saat ini.

Semua bermula sesaat setelah upacara kelulusan SMA-ku dua minggu yang lalu. Keluarga besarku mengadakan tradisi makan siang bersama. Ayahku tiba-tiba berceletuk dengan santainya untuk segera menjodohkanku dengan orang pilihannya yang-entah-siapa-aku-tak-mau-tahu-karena-kupikir-p erjodohan-itu-sangat-konyol kepada keluarga besarku! Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa akan menerjunkanku langsung ke dalam bisnis perusahaan yang dijalaninya saat ini setelah menikah, dan ini tanpa meminta persetujuanku! Apa-apaan! Saat itu aku tersedak dengan tak elitnya, dan itu cukup memalukan.

Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Lagipula kan sudah ada kakakku yang menjadi penerus klan Senju, kenapa aku juga harus? Tapi ibuku bilang bahwa ini sudah menjadi tradisi dari keluarga Senju, bahwa putri dari keluarga juga harus menjalankan perusahaan dengan suaminya, dan ibuku pun dulu menikah setelah lulus dari SMA juga. Pantas saja saat makan siang bersama kemarin mereka dengan tanpa beban membicarakan masalah perjodohan, seolah hal itu memang sudah semestinya akan terjadi.

Hei, tradisi konyol macam itu sudah kuno! Ini kan bukan lagi zamannya perjodohan demi keuntungan finansial perusahaan keluarga atau demi mempertahankan tradisi keluarga! Lagipula, ada saja tradisi macam itu. Aku juga masih memiliki keinginan untuk menuntut ilmu ke jenjang universitas demi impianku menjadi dokter. Masa bodoh dengan penerus perusahaan keluarga, aku tidak mau jadi burung parkit yang hidup hanya dalam sangkar seumur hidup tahu!

Namun sepertinya mereka benar-benar serius. Mereka tak mendengarkan aku yang ingin menuntut ilmu di universitas. Dan parahnya, minggu kemarin mereka memaksaku ikut makan malam bersama ke tempat calon suamiku! Sial, calon suamiku itu memang tampan dan ia adalah putra dari teman ayahku yang juga pemilik prusahaan swasta terkenal, Uchiha corp. Hampir saja aku jadi terbujuk dengan perjodohan itu, tapi untungnya aku ingat kalau aku nanti jadi nikah, gelar dokter takkan pernah sampai padaku! Yah, aku merasa pemuda itu juga berpikiran sama denganku. Karena setelah berkenalan, dia sangat cuek dan tampak tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Huh, aku juga tak kalah cueknya kok waktu itu.

Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan perjodohan itu, namun saat kencanku dengan calon suamiku diadakan, ternyata aku salah kaprah. Dia malah menginginkan perjodohan ini berjalan. Demi nama keluarga katanya. Ck', ternyata dia tipe orang yang sangat membanggakan nama keluarga rupanya. Saat itu aku mulai berpikir untuk kabur dari rumah, tapi yang membuatku sampai bertekad bulat untuk benar-benar kabur dari rumah adalah karena kemarin lusa, mereka memutuskan akan mengadakan acara pertunangannya besok lusa, yaitu hari ini, HARI INI COBA!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, diam-diam aku mengepak baju-bajuku, mengurus apa yang harus kuurus waktu akan pergi liburan ke luar negeri, dan yang terpenting aku membawa semua ijazah ku agar tidak dijadikan alat bagi keluargaku untuk mengancamku. Aku akan pergi ke manapun, asal tidak di Jepang. Dan juga, harus negara yang belum pernah kukunjungi supaya makin sulitlah aku untuk ditemukan.

Semua tabunganku di _bank_ ku ambil. Berbahaya kalau tetap menggunakan kartu kredit. Untungnya dengan umurku yang 18 tahun ini, membuatku belum lama ini bisa membuat kartu tabungan, yah setidaknya, dengan begini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mereka mencari informasi mengenai aktivitasku nantinya. Kulakukan semua itu dalam satu hari. Untunglah tidak ada yang curiga mengenai rencana nekatku ini. Alat elektronik yang mudah dideteksi juga kutinggalkan di rumah.

Dan begitulah cerita singkat mengapa sekarang ini aku ada di bandara. Kulihat arlojiku, sekarang pasti mereka sudah menyadari kalau aku kabur. Gedung terminal 2 sudah dekat, sekarang aku bisa sedikit mengurangi kecepatan langkahku demi menetralkan pasokan udara yang kuhirup dan denyut jantungku yang melaju cepat ini.

"SAKURA!"

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Oh tidak, suara itu kan….

"SAKURA!"

Gawat, itu memang suara yang sangat kukenal. Kupercepat lagi langkahku tanpa menengok ke arah suara di belakang. Aku takkan menghentikan langkahku, aku tak mau pulang ke rumah dan langsung ditunangkan!

Pintu masuk lobby terminal 2 sudah di depan mata, tinggal menyeberang. "Sedikit...lagi!"

_CKIIIIIITTTT_

Jantungku rasanya mau copot saat ini juga. Ternyata ia mengejarku lewat mobil dan sekarang ia berhasil menghadangku. Tidak, matilah aku!

.

.

- - -Escape To Bali- - -

.

.

Kulihat dia keluar dari mobil, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera berbalik dan menjauhi mobil yang menghadangku itu, tetapi tiba-tiba orang itu langsung mencengkeram lenganku.

"Ayo pulang!" perintahnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Tidak akan!" Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi cengkramannya keras sekali. "Lepaskan, _Nii-san_!"

"Tidak akan!" Tsk, dia meniru kata-kataku. "Aku harus membawamu pulang, meskipun kau tidak mau!" Sasori, kakakku itu mulai menarikku untuk masuk ke mobil sedan merah metalik miliknya, tapi aku juga takkan menyerah begitu saja, kutahan semampuku agar tidak ditarik olehnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya tidak dipaksa dibawa pulang?

"Sasori-_nii_, kumohon.." mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak punya cara lain selain memohon dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura. Aku harus membawamu pulang," ucapnya sambil terus mencoba menarikku ke pintu mobil.

Aku berganti menatapnya sebal, "Pasti _Tou-san_ yang menyuruhmu kan? Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Sasori berhenti menarikku, tetapi juga tidak melepaskan cengkeramnnya di lenganku. Ia menatapku mengerti, "Tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain, Sakura. Ini sudah tradisi keluarga kita."

"Tentu aku punya! Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak mau ikut campur masalah Yakuza atau bisnis perusahaan, aku ingin pergi dari sini!"

Memikirkan segala apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini jika aku pulang, benar-benar membuatku kalut dan putus asa. Aku tak tahan lagi.

Tak kusadari air mataku keluar begitu saja. "Bukankah aku selalu cerita padamu cita-citaku yang ingin menjadi dokter?" lirihku lemah sambil menunduk menatap aspal. Aku tak mendengar respon apapun dari kakakku. Ia hanya diam.

Tapi kurasakan cengkeraman kakakku mengendur. Bagus, sifat jelekku yang cengeng ini menguntungkanku!

"Kau kan memang bermimpi ingin menjadi seperti _Tou-san_, dan itu terwujud. Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh? Padahal kan sudah ada _Nii-san_ sebagai penerus." Kakakku itu masih saja diam.

Kuberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa, _Nii-san_?"

Sasori menarik nafas sebelum menjawab, "Karena ini merupakan tradisi keluarga, Sakura. Dan kita tahu tradisi itu merupakan hal yang mutlak dalam klan, terutama klan kita yang dihormati."

"Tradisi?" Aku mendengus bersamaan dengan air mataku trus saja mengalir. "Baiklah, seandainya kalau aku menolak, apa itu akan merugikan keluarga kita? Apa keluarga dan perusahaan akan bangkrut dan hancur? Jawab aku _Nii-san_!"

"Tidak. Tapi, kau mencoreng nama baik Senju."

Aku mencengekram rambutku, frustasi sendiri. "Mencoreng nama baik pada siapa? Lagipula, siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Yang penting kan sudah ada kau yang menggantikan _Tou-san_ dan bisnis terus berjalan. Tidak akan ada yang peduli apakah anak perempuannya juga ikut bergabung atau tidak!"

"Tentu saja ada Sakura! kau tidak mengerti."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian para orang dewasa! Apa kau lupa? Aku ini baru lulus SMA _Nii-san_! Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai pentingnya klan atau semacam itu!" Nafasku terengah, sesenggukan karena menangis.

Sasori hanya diam. Dalam hati kecil ku berharap ia dapat mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tetap menunggu tanggapannya sambil terus sesenggukan. Lemas. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Perlahan, aku meringsut jongkok. Menatap dengkul kaki kakakku yang dibalut celana jeans panjang. lenganku perlahan terlepas dari genggaman Sasori. "_Nii-san_, aku tidak kuat lagi… desakan mereka, aku… aku belum siap untuk semuanya.. kumohon.. mengertilah aku, aku hanya ingin bebas dan… istirahat," gumamku putus asa.

Lama aku diam dalam posisi berjongkok, begitupun Sasori yang tetap pada posisinya. Lelah, lemas, lesu, keputusasaan, dan berbagai rasa semacam itu memenuhi diriku. Meskipun begitu, berada dalam posisi ini sejenak membuatku jadi tenang sedikit, yah setidaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori ikut berjongkok. Ia menatapku khawatir dan dengan sigap menghapus air mataku.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali," ejeknya padaku, tapi aku hanya diam dan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau mau kabur ke mana 'eh?"

Mendengar kakakku bertanya begitu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatapnya, ia menatapku lembut. Namun aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, entah aku tidak mengerti tapi rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk mengangkat suaraku.

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_," ucapnya kemudian mencoba meyakinkanku.

Mungkin harusnya aku juga mencoba percaya padanya. Mataku bermain-main ke beberapa arah di bawah. "A..aku ingin ke tempat di mana kakak terakhir pergi kemarin," jawabku ragu-ragu.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mencoba mencerna perkataanku tadi. Ia tentu saja ingat, tempat ia bulan kemarin pergi jalan-jalan dan kemudian menceritakannya padaku.

Sasori berdiri. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang benar-benar butuh beristirahat, untuk sementara pergilah."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku "Eh?"

"Aku akan membantumu, menyembunyikanmu dari _Tou-san_."

Mataku melebar tak percaya. Akhirnya, Sasori mengerti juga apa yang kurasakan. Kalimat yang dikatakanya itu, rasanya seperti menguatkanku kembali. Senyumku mengembang dan kemudian aku ikut berdiri.

"Tapi, kau pasti sudah pikirkan segala resiko yang akan kau ambil jika kau pergi kan?"

Aku mengangguk tegas. Aku sudah pikirkan itu dan siap untuk menghadapi apa saja di luar sana.

"Dan kau juga sudah pikirkan akibatnya kalau kau nanti ditemukan oleh suruhan _Tou-san_ bukan?"

Mataku membelalak seketika. Ah iya, aku tak pikirkan hal itu. kalau aku sampai ketahuan dan diseret pulang kembali nanti, apa yang akan Ayah dan Ibu lakukan padaku? Dengan sedikit keragu-raguan, aku mengangguk pelan.

Sasori menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi mobil dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana jeans nya. "Meskipun aku membiarkanmu pergi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendiri. Aku akan hubungi kawanku yang tinggal di sana. Keluarganya memiliki resort dan kau akan tinggal di sana sementara. Mengerti?"

Mataku membelalak kaget, Hah? Temannya?

"Apa?" Tidak. Kalau begitu pasti mudah bagi Sasori untuk mengawasiku, padahal kupikir aku akan bebas sendirian di sana.

Melihat reaksiku, Sasori bertanya dengan tatapan curiga, "Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak suka dengan semua teman-temanmu yang selalu glamor dan menghambur-hamburkan uang!"

"Temanku yang di sana itu tidak seperti teman anggota Akatsuki kok." Akatsuki merupakan geng komplotannya Sasori sejak kuliah hingga saat ini.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Aku tetap tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin tinggal di resort ataupun tempat-tempat yang seperti itu! Sudah kubilang bukan aku ingin istirahat? Tempat pemukiman adalah yang paling kuinginkan. Dan sendiri."

Sasori melipat kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membantumu. Aku akan bilang pada _Tou-san _dan—"

"Oke oke, terserah kau sajalah!" potongku cepat sambil menatap Sasori sebal. Sementara yang ditatap sebal hanya menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

- - -Escape To Bali- - -

.

.

.

**Ngurah Rai International Airport, Denpasar-Bali, Indonesia**

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di luar jendela, pantai di bawah sana terlihat begitu kecil dan indah. Suara pramugari yang mengintruksikan bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat akan segera mendarat dan menyuruh para penumpang untuk bersiap duduk tenang kembali di kursinya.

"Yatta! Akhirnya sampai juga!" teriakku lantang, tak kuasa menahan rasa kegembiraanku ini. Seorang pria setengah baya yang duduk di sampingku menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan yang terkejut.

Aku kemudian tersenyum padanya, "Maaf."

Akhirnya, pesawat yang kunaiki baru saja mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai. Aku mengambil koperku di tempat penyimpanan barang di atas kepala tempat penumpang. Kemudian ikut mengantri menuju keluar kabin pesawat yang sebelumnya diberi salam perpisahan oleh sang pramugari.

Karena baru pertama kali aku ke sini, aku hanya mengikuti arus para penumpang lainnya saja. Saat aku pertama kali masuk ke dalam gedung, suasana yang begitu tradisional menyapa diriku. Kulihat beberapa hiasan payung kecil berwarna emas bertengger di beberapa tempat. Semua penumpang, termasuk aku berjalan menuju bagian imigrasi.

Di sini ramai sekali, beberapa kali lipat lebih ramai dibandingkan bandara di Tokyo. Mungkin karena ini musim liburan, atau karena di sini memang tempat wisata mancanegara yang populer. Kurasa aku memang tak salah memilih tempat ini, senangnya!

Setelah urusan imigrasiku selesai, aku kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tak henti-hentinya aku melihat sekliling, luas juga ya. Dan sepertinya sedang diadakan rekonstruksi besar-besaran pada bangunan bandara, yah mungkin akan diperbesar.

Untunglah sekarang aku sudah sampai di tempat penjemputan, tas dan koperku yang berat ini serasa hampir membunuhku. Sekarang tinggal menunggu teman Sasori yang katanya akan menjemput jika aku tiba. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel baru pemberian Sasori dan mengirim pesan ke dia kalau aku sudah sampai.

.

.

- - -Escape To Bali- - -

.

.

"Di mana dia yang menjemputku itu?" gumamku capek. Sekarang sudah cukup sore, hampir malam. Sehabis dari toilet, aku langsung melepas lelah di salah satu tempat duduk sofa dengan meja kecil dalam _Lounge_ bandara dekat dengan tempat penjemputan. Sasori yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu di _Lounge_ ini. Dan waktu sudah berjalan sekitar 2 jam sejak aku turun dari pesawat.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur sih, di sini aku merasa begitu asing, aku tidak mendengar bahasa Jepang di sini. Yang kudengar hanya beberapa bahasa asing lainnya seperti Bahasa Indonesia, lalu mungkin Bahasa China dan yang paling sering adalah Bahasa Inggris saja. Kok rasanya jadi rindu sama bahasa negeriku itu ya.

Semakin banyak berpikir semakin aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut aku tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, dan malam ini aku sudah catat dalam hati kalau aku akan berpuas diri tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku kan sudah tidak di Jepang lagi, setidaknya aku bisa tidur tanpa memikirkan masalah keluarga ataupun perjodohan itu dulu. Ah badanku jadi terasa rileks sekali.

"Maaf, apa kau adiknya Sasori?" Aku yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk ini, serasa mendengar namaku dipanggil. Tapi, apa hanya khayalanku saja ya?

"Haloo maaf, apa kau adiknya Sasori?" Benar aku yang dipanggil, suaranya jelas-jelas dari atasku. Aku mengucek mataku buru-buru dan jelaslah, memang ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping tempatku duduk. Kutengadahkan kepalaku melihat orang yang berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang itu.

Dia seorang laki-laki. Diakah temannya Sasori? Terlalu muda, tidak seperti teman-teman Sasori lainnya di Akatsuki, dan sepertinya ia seumuran denganku. Pemuda itu juga berambut pirang _blonde_, tidak aneh seperti rambutku yang nyentrik ini. Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar ketika melihat wajahnya ya?

Aku mengulum senyum kecil. "Ya, aku adiknya."

"Ah, akhirnya!" serunya senang, membuatku tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba ia menghempaskan diri di sofa seberang meja di depanku. Dia terlihat kelelahan. Mataku mengerjap beberapakali, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah pemuda ini. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa, akhirnya aku hanya diam saja.

"Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana tapi tidak kutemukan. Ternyata di sini." Mendengar itu membuatku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran.

"Bukankah Sasori-_Nii _sudah memberitahumu kalau aku menunggu di sini?" tanyaku heran. Tidak mungkin kan Sasori hanya menyuruhku menunggu di sini dan tidak memberitahu temannya juga.

Pemuda itu mengacak rambut _blonde _nya asal, sambil meringis. "Iya, tapi aku baru membaca pesannya."

Aku melongo sebentar. Orang ini cukup lucu, mungkin perkataan Sasori benar bahwa orang ini berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain. "Oh, _anoo_ maaf membuatmu jadi mencari-cariku."

Pemuda tampat tertegun, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya agak tegak. "Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Tidak-tidak, ini salahku kok."

Aku mengamatinya sejenak, ada yang kupikirkan sejak tadi. "Jadi, kau temannya Sasori-_Nii_?"

"Hm? Ah, ya begitulah. Dia orang yang menyenangkan, sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri," jawabnya spontan dengan sikap yang begitu ramah.

"Begitu," gumamku pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah barang-barang bawaanku. Rasanya dia ini membuatku jadi kaku sendiri.

"Ah iya!" serunya sembari menepuk keningnya sendiri dan membuatku kaget lagi. "Maaf, belum memperkenalkan diri lebih awal. Namaku, Namikaze Naruto." Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depanku.

Orang ini benar-benar lucu, dan cukup menarik juga. Aku mengangguk dan meraih uluran tangannya. "Haruno Sakura."

Kurasa, petualanganku di Bali yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai dari sini. Ah, sudah tidak sabar!

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

haha baersambung begitu cepatnya. aku tahu ini singkat. sungguh singkat chap ini, aku juga ngerasa ga puas.. tapi juga udah ga sabar mau di publish, dan beginilah hasilnya..

karna fict chap 1 ini yg rampung duluan jadi ku publish langsung, sementara untuk yang lainnya masih proses pengetikan dan pengumpulan ide hehe (n_n)v

padahal udah selesai UAS tapi malah jadi males ngetik,

bulan puasa udah deket bgt, selamat beribadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ya maaf kalau selama ini yuri ada salah atau fict yuri yg kurang memuaskan.. di bulan puasa aku akan semi hiatus, insyaAllah setelah lebaran segala utang update dicicil kembali :)

fict ini sungguh gaje, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fict ini? aneh? membosankan? atau seperi apa kah?

TERIMA KASIH para readers yg sudah mau membaca, kalau berkenan silahkan meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak di bawah yaa.

salam hangat segangat bunga matahari,

dari ladang Hima, _Hikucoru._

**Himawari No AzukaYuri**


End file.
